Schlachtfelder
by Stromi
Summary: Lotgd, Scheibenweltedition: Borograwien und Sto liegen im Krieg. Zwei beste Freunde werden auf dem Schlachtfeld zu erbitterten Feinden.


**Anmerkungen: **_Felix durfte ich mir erneut freundlicherweise ausleihen, danke! Desweiteren ist das hier keine 'richtige' Geschichte, sondern vielmehr ein Gedankenspiel über eine alternative Handlung, wie sie im Spiel 'Legend of the green Dragon - Scheibenweltedition' nicht vorgekommen ist. Deswegen gibt es einen Anfang, aber nicht wirklich ein Ende. Ich habe mich eigentlich nur ausprobiert hierbei und es hat Spaß gemacht, besonders dramatisch zu sein. ;)_

**_Schlachtfelder_**

Die Sto-Ebene war weithin sichtbar zu überblicken. Kniehohes Gras wogte im Wind, Steine schienen dazwischen regelrecht aus dem Boden zu wachsen, wie es auf den Feldern der Kohl tat. Vereinzelte Wäldchen rundeten das Bild am Rande ab und der Betrachter zügelte sein Ross, um misstrauischen den Blick über genau diesen Schwachpunkt der Landschaft gleiten zu lassen; ein Schwachpunkt, weil dieser Hügel hier nicht weit entfernt in der Mitte zwischen zwei Feldlagern gelegen war und jener Betrachter mit seinem Trupp nichts anderes als eine Vorhut darstellte.

Der Feind konnte sich allzu leicht hier verbergen für einen Hinterhalt, zweifellos hatte er es bereits getan. Morgen war Krieg. Heute nur eine Schlacht.

Charles d'Ascoyne, Hauptmann der Armbrustiere und gebürtiger Stoer, ließ sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken. Gegen das borogravische Heer waren die zusammengewürfelten Bauernjungen aus Sto hoffnungslos unterlegen. Er hatte den Befehl erhalten, seine Mannen hier in günstige Schussposition zu bringen. Einen Laufgraben oder eine Stadtmauer, das hätte er gerne gehabt! Nicht einen verdammten Hügel auf dem sie das schönste Ziel boten.

Langsam trieb Charles sein Pferd weiter an. Seine Soldaten folgten zu Fuß und einige von ihnen nestelten nervös an den Abzügen ihrer Armbrüste. Junge Männer, kaum erfahren und eigentlich besser bei ihren Müttern daheim aufgehoben.

Am Horizont war die feindliche Schlachtlinie klar zu erkennen. Charles zügelte seinen Wallach, stieg ab und übergab die Zügel einem der Männer. Gemeinsam mit seinen Leuten rückte er weiter vor. Wenn sie morgen auf 200 Schritte herankämen, gelänge es ihnen vielleicht einen General aus dem Sattel zu heben. So weit sollte es allerdings niemals kommen…

* * *

Das Gebüsch bot eine Deckung, wie man sie sich besser nicht hätte herbeisehnen können. Diese Stoer hatten das Land nicht gerodet und jetzt lief ein kleiner Spähtrupp von ihnen geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt. Felix Stelzkrieger hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und seine ihm ergebenen Männer verborgen vom hohen Gras und Gestrüpp auf dem Hügel verteilt. Jetzt hoffte er nur darauf, dass es sich bei dem stoischen Offizier dort hinten um den einzigen Berittenen handelte und keine Kavallerie über die borogravischen Soldaten einfach hinwegpreschen und sie niedermachen würde.

Was er von seiner Position aus erkennen konnte, machte ihn zuversichtlich. Der Feind näherte sich nur zögerlich, offenbar war er seiner eigenen Sache nicht sicher. Felix war stolz auf seine eigenen Männer, dass sie sich diszipliniert still verhielten – auch wenn die Stoer bald zum Greifen näher rückten. Noch nicht…

Felix behielt den Anführer der Stoer im Blick, der nun von seinem Pferd stieg. Unter seinen Leuten stach er durch die Offiziersuniform aber noch immer heraus und bot das lohnendste Ziel. Das Glück schien mit den Borograviern zu sein, auch wenn Felix entgegen der Meinung seiner Vorgesetzten handelte und diesen Hinterhalt einem direkten Angriff vorgezogen hatte.

Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und stellte Augenkontakt mit seinem Korporal her, der näher am Feind lag. Ein Nicken – und der Angriff begann.

Zuerst dachte Charles, er hätte sich in einer Wurzel verfangen. Sekundenbruchteile später wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass Wurzeln – auch in einer magischen Welt wie der Scheibe – nicht bewusst nach Fußknöcheln griffen. Der Hauptmann strauchelte und dieses ungewöhnliche Gebaren ließ seine nervösen Soldaten sofort die Armbrüste heben.

„Boden!" brüllte Charles, damit die Stoer auch ein Ziel hatten und warf sich selbst nieder. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn wie ein Mann sprangen nun von allen Seiten feindliche Soldaten aus dem Gras. Irgendwo erscholl ein „Auf sie!" und als Charles für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags den Blick in Richtung des Rufs wandte – bevor er in eine Rangelei mit dem borogravischen Korporal gezogen wurde – erkannte er einen hochgewachsenen borogravischen Ritter, der seinen Offiziersdegen gezogen hatte und auf die Stoer zuhielt.

Charles schloss die Augen, als die Armbrustbolzen durch die Luft sirrten. Diese Stimme, er hatte diese Stimme einige Wochen nicht gehört – und jetzt lief sie genau ins feindliche Feuer hinein.

Ein Schlag in seine Magengrube verdrängte die aufkeimende Furcht und jeden weiteren Gedanken. Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle und Charles rang den Korporal nieder, während um sie herum der Kampf tobte. Der Hauptmann konnte nicht sagen, wie sich seine Soldaten hielten, ob die Borogravier zurück schossen oder sich allein auf ihre Schwerter und Rüstungen verließen. Keine Zeit auch, sich nach deren Anführer umzusehen. Nur Lärm, Degenklirren, Kampfrufe, ein Schmerzensschrei.

„René!" Charles sprang auf und verpasste dem Korporal einen Tritt in die Weichteile, befreite sich gänzlich von ihm und zog den Degen, um seinem Leutnant zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Felix würde niemals eingestehen, einen taktischen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als er zum Angriff gegen die Armbrustiere befahl. Einige seiner Soldaten waren getroffen worden, ihm selbst war ein Bolzen nur knapp am Ohr vorbeigezischt. Unmittelbar darauf hatte er dem Schützen auch schon eine scharfe Antwort gegeben und sucht den nächsten Gegner.

Er fand ihn im Leutnant der Stoer, der sich ihm mit dummen Heldenmut in den Weg stellte. Das Bürschchen hatte keine Chance gegen den erfahrenen Fechter Felix und im Nahkampf waren diese stoischen Soldaten offenbar nicht so treffsicher wie mit der Armbrust. Wenige Hiebe später hatte er den Gegner entwaffnet und ihm eine bleibende Erinnerung in die Schulter gestochen.

„René!"

Felix fuhr herum, als er aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden herbeilaufen sah, den EP in der Hand. Offenbar hatte sein Korporal Charles nicht gefangen nehmen können. „Ich bin dein Gegner!" rief der Stoer und brachte sich zwischen den am Boden liegenden Leutnant und den Borogravier.

„Mit Vergnügen!" Von Vergnügen war in Felix' Miene jedoch nichts zu erkennen, als die Degen wuchtig aufeinander prallten. Von allen verdammten Spähtrupps musste es ausgerechnet dieser sein!

Um die Männer herum wogte die Schlacht weiter, verschaffte mal der einen mal der anderen Seite einen Vorteil. Überhand gewann hingegen keine und es schien, als würde der Ausgang davon abhängen welcher der beiden Offiziere das Duell für sich entscheiden würde. Die Fechter umkreisten sich, keiner bereit den ersten Angriff zu führen, keiner bereit zurückzuweichen.

„Das ist nicht Ankh-Morpork", zischte Charles schließlich durch die Zähne und Felix verstand. Das hier war Krieg und einer musste verlieren.

Nur mit äußerer Ruhe entgegnete er: „Kein leichtes Spiel für dich."

„Rede nicht, kämpf! Vorhut gegen Vorhut!"

Zugleich griffen sie an und strauchelten beide zurück unter der Heftigkeit ihrer ersten Schläge. Felix fing sich schneller und setzte nach. Gerade noch riss Charles den Degen hoch, um zu parieren. Von der Rangelei mit dem Korporal war er aber bereits ermattet und wenn einer ein leichtes Spiel hatte, dann wohl der Borogravier. Doch wie verbissen und wütend die Kontrahenten auch aufeinander einhieben, wie schnell Felix den Vorteil auch hätte umsetzen können; keiner durfte verlieren – aber keiner wollte gewinnen.

Zu spät sah Charles hinunter auf René, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Leutnant aus dem Duellbereich gekrochen war. Die Armbrust war genau auf Felix gerichtet und René drückte ab, bevor Charles ein „Nicht!" über die Lippen gekommen war.

Felix blinzelte und ließ den Degen sinken, als sein Gegner sich von ihm abwandte um „Nicht!" zu rufen. Was bei Nuggan-? Er blinzelte noch einmal, als Charles wie in Zeitlupe und in Wahrheit doch sehr schnell den Kopf herumriss und mit einem Ausdruck schieren Entsetzens den Borogravier anstarrte. Sein Blick huschte über Felix' Gestalt und blieb kurz an dessen Brust hängen. Automatisch sah auch Felix nach unten – aber da war nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Der Bolzen hatte ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlt und sich irgendwo im Himmel über Sto verloren.

In diesen wenigen Sekunden, als die Scheibe für die beiden Offiziere still zu stehen schien, hatte sich der Kampf jedoch verschoben, war näher an die Männer herangerückt – und als René aus dem Hinterhalt schoss, hatte sich auch ein borogravischer Ritter fürs Eingreifen entschlossen.

Die Schwertspitze hätte Charles' den Hals durchbohrt – den größer gewachsenen Felix traf sie indessen unterhalb der linken Schulter, als er den Freund aus dem Weg stieß. Viel zu nah am Herz.

Der borogravische Ritter taumelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück und ließ das Schwert fallen. Seine Kameraden im näheren Umkreis hielten ebenso inne, wie auch ihre Feinde, die Stoer. Das Duell – die Schlacht - war entschieden in dem Moment, als Felix' Beine einknickten und er fiel.

Charles fing ihn und ließ sich vorsichtig mit ihm auf den Boden gleiten. Um die Offiziere herum standen ihre Soldaten, unschlüssig was sie nun tun sollten und verwirrt darüber, was es zu bedeuten hatte, als der stoische Hauptmann mit blanker Angst in den Augen den feindlichen Leutnant in den Armen hielt.

„Felix! Komm schon, Felix!"

Der Borogravier schlug müde die Augen auf und wunderte sich, nur verschwommen das Gesichts seines Freundes sehen zu können. Wie merkwürdig, er war doch ganz nah? Er konnte ihn berühren, so nah sogar.

Charles griff nach der Hand von Felix, als der sie anhob. „Ich bin hier, bin hier, Felix! Beweg dich nicht!"

„…w-…?"

„Und sprich nicht!" Charles drehte den Kopf und bemühte sich um einen festen Befehlston: „Leutnant!"

René hatte sich aufgerappelt und hielt seine verwundete Schulter. Sein Hauptmann musste nicht mehr sagen, er kümmerte sich um das Weitere, befahl die schreckenstarren Borogravier zu entwaffnen und gefangen zu nehmen und sich um die Verwundeten zu kümmern – um den Anführer sorgte sich Charles persönlich.

„Du darfst nicht sterben…" flüsterte er gerade unhörbar für die übrigen Männer. Felix' Blut sog sich mittlerweile auch in seine eigene Uniform. Soviel davon, und es hörte nicht auf, so sehr Charles auch auf die Wunde drückte. Noch hatte der Freund nicht das Bewusstsein verloren, doch seine Augen bewegten sich unstet zwischen dem Gesichts des anderen Mannes und dem Himmel.

„Du hast einmal gesagt…" Charles schluckte und es war nicht der einsetzende Niesel, der Felix' Gesicht benetzte. Jemand kniete sich dazu. „Herr…" Charles nickte und ließ den Sanitäter seine Aufgabe verrichten, ohne von der Seite des Freundes zu weichen. Unwirsch wischte er die Frage beiseite, ob er selbst auch verwundet sei und blieb auch auf dem langen Marsch zurück ins Lager immer an der Seite der Krankenbahre.

* * *

Es war sicher keine übliche Geste, einen Feind aufzubahren und bei ihm Totenwache zu halten. Die letzte Ehre erwies man nur Familienangehörigen oder engen Freunden. Zwei Tage waren seit der Schlacht auf dem Hügel vergangen und Charles hatte nur ganz kurz die Augen während seiner Wache geschlossen. Der erste Schlaf seit vielen Stunden und nur die Erschöpfung verhinderte, dass er von Alpträumen durchsetzt war.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Charles aufschrecken. Es war René, der vor wenigen Momenten das Feldlazarett betreten hatte, um seine Wunde versorgen zu lassen. Er hatte seinen Hauptmann wie am Tag zuvor am Bett des Borograviers entdeckt. „Herr, Ihr müsst ausruhen."

Charles kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und streckte sich. Sein erster Blick galt dann dem Bett links von ihm und Felix, der leichenblass und wie tot dalagt. Der Aufbahrung vielleicht näher als dem Erwachen - aber noch gab keiner von ihnen auf.

Charles nickte seinem Untergebenen zu, ohne indes seinen Platz zu verlassen. „Es geht mir gut."

René schien widersprechen zu wollen, aber schwieg dann. Als sein Vorgesetzter ebenfalls nichts weiter sagte und nur wieder den Kopf zum Borogravier wandte, um ihn wohl stumm zum Aufwachen zu befehlen, ging der Leutnant tiefer ins Zelt hinein zum Arzt…


End file.
